Fantôme
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Une salle d'attente blanche, silencieuse, presque vide... et un Quatre mort de peur qui entend des voix. Se pourrait-il qu'il devienne fou ?


Quatre Raberta Winner, vice-président de la Winner Corporation, PDG de plusieurs autres grosses entreprises, seul garçon d'une immense fratrie, héritier de l'une des familles les plus riches d'Arabie – et accessoirement du monde industriel entier – … était pétrifié de terreur. Il déglutit rapidement, ses longs pianotant sur sa cuisse d'un air nerveux. Dans la salle d'attente aux murs blancs, glaciale, il n'y avait que deux autres personnes à part lui – un homme et une femme, tous deux jeunes – et le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant, brisé seulement par le bruit des pages qu'on tournait. Le jeune PDG passa une main un peu tremblante dans ses cheveux blonds, dégageant quelques mèches qui voilaient son regard si bleu, si innocent, qui cachait si bien sa nature de requin… Et à cet instant, totalement affolé.

Au fond de la salle, une porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une voix cria :

- Suivant ! Mademoiselle Dorothy Catalonia !

La femme appelée referma calmement son magazine, ramassa son sac et se leva. La porte claqua derrière elle et Quatre se remit à trembler. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir, se massant les tempes du bout des doigts. Il fallait absolument qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à sa peur avant de devenir fou. Prudemment, il fit alors quelque chose qui lui arrivait rarement : il abaissa ses barrières mentales. Le jeune homme avait hérité un don d'empathie très fort de la famille de sa mère qui lui permettait de toujours prévoir les réactions de ses concurrents face à lui, mais qui pouvaient aussi lui donner des migraines terribles. Sauf que là, il avait vraiment besoin de se concentrer sur une autre émotion que la sienne, même s'il n'aimait pas trop s'inviter dans l'intimité des autres…

Le calme qui l'envahit d'un seul coup lui fit rouvrir les yeux, stupéfait. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi zen – même si le milieu qu'il fréquentait n'était pas forcément le plus recommandé pour les problèmes cardiaques, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Intrigué, il se tourna légèrement sur son inconfortable siège en plastique pour pouvoir mieux observer son voisin d'en face. Il devait avoir son âge, avec une peau brunie par le soleil, des yeux d'un vert incroyable – enfin, un œil, l'autre disparaissait derrière une grande mèche brune – et de larges mains, qui tenaient fermement le journal qu'il lisait. Quatre voyait mal le reste de son corps, mais il se dégageait de lui une aura de force tranquille, rassurante. _Un homme séduisant._

Satisfait de son examen, Quatre referma les yeux et se réinstalla le plus confortablement qu'il put à sa place. Engourdi par ce calme dans lequel il s'était immergé sans retenue, il sursauta à peine lorsqu'une voix très douce, un peu veloutée, lui demanda :

- Excusez-moi jeune homme, pourriez-vous me passer le journal près de vous s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr madame…

Il souleva vaguement une paupière, attrapa ce qu'elle lui avait demandé et se retourna en le tendant vers… le vide. Il n'y avait personne, excepté Mr Zenattitude. Le PDG cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, le journal toujours à la main, avant de le reposer lentement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces deux derniers jours, et il avait peut-être un peu abusé sur le café. Il faudrait qu'il pense à prendre quelques jours de vacances à la fin des négociations entamées…

Quatre s'appuya à nouveau contre le dossier et referma les yeux, mais il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur le brun face à lui. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, ses émotions n'étaient plus aussi "lisses", son calme semblait dissimuler d'autres sentiments, moins forts mais bien présents. C'était terriblement agaçant. Le blondinet fronça légèrement les sourcils et rétablit ses barrières. Sa peur revint aussitôt, mais il s'en occupait moins, encore pensif sur ce qui venait de lui arriver. Au moins son hallucination aurait eu un effet positif…

Alors qu'il tentait de faire le tri dans ses pensées – un peu trop tournée vers l'inconnu au regard trop vert –, la porte s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement, des pas lourds s'approchèrent de lui et une voix rocailleuse gronda :

- Dîtes-donc, vous gênez surtout pas, prenez encore plus de place ! Ces jeunes de nos jours n'ont plus aucun respect !

Quatre rouvrit brusquement les yeux, les mâchoires serrées. _Pour qui il se prend lui, il n'a pas vu que tous les autres sièges sont libres, il faut qu'il vienne me les briser ! _Mais _lui _était aussi transparent que la femme précédente. Le jeune homme fixa un instant le mur blanc face à lui, puis tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Personne ne l'ouvrit. Quatre se massa une nouvelle fois le front. _Je deviens fou ou quoi ?_ Il se mordilla un instant la lèvre inférieure, indécis, avant de demander d'une voix hésitante :

- Excusez-moi… Quelqu'un ne vient-il pas d'entrer ?

Le brun abaissa son journal pour lui jeter un regard impassible.

- Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre ici ?

- Euh… Non ?

Un léger haussement de sourcil, et il replongea dans sa lecture. Quatre continua à malmener sa lèvre. Il était _vraiment _fatigué, mais de là à entendre des voix… Peut-être valait-il mieux sortir de là et foncer voir son médecin, histoire de vérifier qu'on ne l'avait pas drogué – ces derniers temps, les concurrents étaient de plus en plus motivés et inventifs…

La voix d'un enfant finit de l'achever, celle d'un petit garçon qui chuchotait d'un air admiratif :

- Dis maman, le monsieur là-bas, c'est un ange ?

Quatre se leva brusquement, la gorge sèche, le cœur battant à la chamade. Fébrile, il ramassa sa sacoche en cuir et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. Il l'aurait franchi sans hésitation ni regrets ni un vague remord, mêlé d'un peu de tristesse et de… culpabilité ? … ne l'avait arrêté. Ces émotions ne venaient certainement pas de lui… Lentement, il se retourna. L'autre occupant de la salle d'attente avait posé son journal et le regardait fixement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine musclée. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres minces.

- Dis maman, le monsieur là-bas, c'est un ange ?

L'intonation était la même, l'origine du son était la même, mais la voix qui s'élevait était celle de l'homme, basse et un peu rauque. Sauf que ses lèvres n'avaient même pas frémit. Les épaules de Quatre s'affaissèrent et il souffla :

- Vous êtes ventriloque ?

Le petit sourire se chargea d'excuses.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et alla s'affaler sur le siège à côté de lui. _Wow, de près, il est encore plus beau… _Il ne se formalisa même pas du tutoiement.

- Ben c'est raté ! J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie ! J'ai cru que j'avais perdu la tête…

- Tu n'avais pas l'air à l'aise, je voulais juste te changer les idées.

- C'était une bonne idée, mais il faut croire que je suis en peu trop parano. En tout cas, tu as un talent incroyable ! Tu arrives à faire beaucoup de voix différentes comme ça ? Jamais je n'aurais deviné que c'était la même personne qui parlait !

L'autre sourit un peu plus.

- Merci. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Quatre le dévisagea d'un air intrigué, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. _De quoi il parle ? _Son voisin rit et répéta de sa voix enfantine :

- Dis maman, le monsieur, c'est un ange ?

- Oh !

Il rougit et leva les yeux pour échapper à son regard, embarrassé.

- N'importe quoi… Au fait, je m'appelle Quatre Rab…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Suivant ! Monsieur Trowa Barton !

Ledit Trowa leva les yeux au ciel, mais décroisa les bras et se leva. Quatre fit un peu la moue, déçu. S'il avait su, il se serait débrouillé pour venir lui parler plus tôt. Trowa semblait être quelqu'un de sympathique et de très simple. Il se sentait bien avec lui, en sécurité, loin des problèmes de l'entreprise, comme si son calme le contaminait malgré ses barrières.

Cependant, juste avant de sortir de la pièce, Trowa fit demi-tour et revint vers un Quatre stupéfait. Se penchant, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et lui chuchota avec amusement :

- La prochaine fois que tu veux mater quelqu'un, Quatre, fais-le avec plus de discrétion… S'il y a une prochaine fois, mon ange. Et si jamais tu as envie d'apprendre à voler, je suis à ton entière disposition…

- BARTON !!!

Il déposa un rapide baiser dans son cou, se redressa souplement et sortit, son léger sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres d'un air satisfait. Il fallut quelques secondes à Quatre pour reprendre ses esprits… et rougir furieusement. Il avait la désagréable impression de s'être fait avoir. Secouant la tête, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. D'accord, Trowa l'avait sans aucun doute piégé, mais c'était flatteur dans un sens. En sortant, il demanderait à Rachid de retrouver ce monsieur Barton…

Un éclat de lumière attira son regard alors qu'il changeait de position. Un tract coloré était posé sur la chaise à côté de lui. Quatre éclata de rire lorsqu'il lut l'intitulé :

**CIRQUE BARTON – REPRESENTATION TOUS LES SOIRS**

**ECOLE DE VOLTIGE**

Finalement, il n'avait plus peur d'aller chez le dentiste.


End file.
